Harry Potter Pretty Little Liars
by itsLeax
Summary: Luna, Astoria, Cho, Pansy and Ginny are best friends but one day Astoria goes missing and the girls get weird messgaes from this person called A no one knows who this person is or what it wants but one things for sure A knows everything there's nowhere to hide. (the characters will not be based off of the ones on screen like what happens to Aria and Hannah might happen to Pansy)
Note

i actually have no idea where this came from with the characters and that but I read a fanfic and though it was really good so why not do one. I do not own  
pretty little liars or Harry potter, they belong to J.K Rowling and Marlene King (I think)

Intro

Astoria's POV

Let me take you back to 6 months ago back to when life was leaving normal and we started to come into the hell hole.  
-

Pansy's POV  
-

It's August 31st and it feels so weird to be back in my old house even though i'm only here for a day but going away for a year it feels like that.

"MUM !" I hear my little brother shout, well he's 14 but still.

"What's wrong Ryan ?!" Shouts my mum.

"I CAN'T FIND MY QUIDDITCH STUFF !"

"Pans, HAVE YOU SEEN RYAN'S QUIDDITCH STUFF !?"

"NEVER MIND, FOUND IT !"

"Oh that boy" says my mum walking into my room "Pans dear I need you to take Ryan to the park to meet up with his friends"

I groan "Ughhh, Alright, COME ON RYAN !, Oh and mum is it ok if I go into the muggle world, Please ?"

"Oh alright, what could happen, but stay safe"

"YESSS ! RYAN COME ON WE'RE TAKING THE CAR !" I shout running down the stairs and grabbing the keys

"Love you" I hear my mum shout

"Love you too" we shout back and then get into the car

I suddenly get a text 'Careful Pansy alot of teachers like to get off with their pupils, just ask your dad - A'

"Astoria" I whisper

"What ?" Ryan asks, snapping me out of my bubble

"Oh um nothing, come on i've gotta get you to practise" I say and drive off  
-

Ginny's POV  
-

"Hmmm what about those ones" I say pointing to another pair of sunglasses

"I really should be putting some of these back" He says handing me the sunglasses

"But there all maybes" I say trying them on.

While looking in the mirror I see Cho looking at clothes on the floor above

"I'll be right back" I say before walking up to Cho "Please tell me you are NOT thinking of buying that !"

"Oh hello Cho, Hello Ginny, is what our convosations should be like"

"What's wrong with our convosations, Chang ?" I say while smirking

"Exactly that, Weasley, What went wrong ?"

"You know what, anyway better go, Catch you 18s"

I strut out and put the sunglasses on my head when a security guard grabs my arm.

"Miss"

I swallow nervously "Yes"

He hands me my bag "You left your bag"

"Oh thanks" I smile and meet Romilda on the way out.

"Oh I so thought you were busted"

I laugh nervously "Nice scarf"

"Nice glasses" she smirks

we exit the mall and then disaparate to our houses, I greeted my family and walked upstairs when I got into my room I got a text 'Careful Ginny, I hear prison food  
makes you fat - A'

-The Next Day-

Luna's POV

I was walking on platform 9 3/4 when I see a head that looks familiar

"Pansy" I say walking up to her, she turns around and I hug her "Hey when did you get back ?"

"Oh yesterday, how are you ?" she aske while we walk to find a compartment

"Oh i'm good" I smile, Ginny walks past and brightly smiles and waves enthusiastically

"Is that Ginny ?" She says shocked

"Yeah she changed not that little girl anymore, just wait till you see Romilda" just as I say that Romilda walks past

"Oh my god talk about a makeover" She gasps, I laugh

Cho walks past and totally blanks us

"What's up wih her, are you two fighting ?" She asks confused

"We didn't just loose touch wth you, Pans, we all lost touch with eachother" I nod my head towards Ginny "Their not so close either"

"Oh, so their friendly, but not friends"

"Yeah, come on lets sit down and you can tell me about the U.S" I smile and sit down.

-About 2 hours later-

Me and Pansy were laughing when Lavender a classmate of ours bursts in

"Have you heard ?"

"Heard what ?" Pansy asks, clearly confused

"They found a body"

"Another one" recently death eaters have been attacking, alot

"No , not just any body,... it's Astoria's"

we both freeze as we are told this and next thing I know I'm standing outside Hogsmeade church getting ready to go in for our final goodbye.

Shania, Astoria's mother comes up to me and tells me to sit in the front, then Cho walks in and sits next to me, then Ginny next to Cho and finally Luna next to Ginny  
everyone suddenly gasps as we turn around we do to, walking in is Susan Bones, well I say walk I mean guided but that's for another time. We all clasp hands and try  
to hold back as the ceremony begins

at the end of the ceremony we are all outside talking about a staker A who has been texting us all creepy stuff when head auror Rufus Scrimgour comes up to us

"Quite a moving ceremony wasn't it ?"

"Yes it was" Pansy slowly replies

"I'll need you all to come down the ministry"

"What for" Cho asks puzzled "We already gave a statment the summer Tori went missing"

"Ah yes but that was when it was a missing persons, it is now a murder inquirey and rest assured I will find out what happened that summer" and he walks off and leaves  
us standing there suddenly all or phones beep.

"I'm still here bitches-" Cho starts to read

"And I know everything-" Me and Pansy say together

"A" Ginny finishes.


End file.
